herofandomcom-20200223-history
Tommy Dawkins
Tommy Dawkins is the main protagonist in the fantasy/horror TV show Big Wolf on Campus. He was bitten by a wolf and was turned into a werewolf, he is helped by Merton and became a fighter who fights the monsters and madmen. He is played by Brandon Quinn. Biography Tommy Tommy is captain of the football team as well as starting quarterback and he has a good heart. He is a good player even without his lycanthropic powers of speed and strength, though they help. He was also on the basketball team at least one year, and he has a ton of school spirit. He wears his letterman's jacket proudly in almost every episode, even when wolfed-out. He enjoys being popular and tries to use his popularity for good. is the youngest of two with an older brother. His mother is a reporter for the local news station and his father is the mayor of Pleasantville. They live at 1236 Ogden Street. When Tommy was in the third grade, he was put in the "special" reading group that met in the basement. He went to school with Merton and they had lockers next to each other every year, but Tommy didn't really know who he was until senior year. He is considered stupid sometimes, even by his inner demons]. He's not the best with school subjects and likes to think everyone is his friend, even when they're still his enemy. Except in one part of Very Pale Rider, he prefers fighting over talking things out, and is a pretty skilled fighter, using wolf fu well even against the creator of it. He's a lot more reflective and intelligent than people give him credit for. Until He has the ability to act, and his singing isn't bad. He has a big soft spot for puppies (Stage Fright, 101 Damnations). He has a secret desire to be in a boy band, and gets his chance to sing with Boylicious after Dean shows him a few pointers. In season 3, he feels a great resentment toward his lycanthropy. He tries to get rid of it in a number of different ways, but has to come to accept it when he realizes it's his destiny. He's proud of his strength and speed, but he hates wolfing out at inopportune moments like just sitting too close to Stacey or getting too angry about something. He has a problem with chicken, and at one point] was really blimping up because of how much he was eating. He describes it as having "unnatural urges" for chicken. It's not really every meat he has a thing for, it's more just chicken. He eats 4 "rare" chicken sandwiches every day for lunch, and has been known to carry one around in his pocket. His big brother, Dean Dawkins, gives him advice on relationships, and Merton gives him supernatural advice. He is quick to get jealous over a girl being "stolen" from him, but he feels terrible when Merton sacrifices himself for him. He has moments of letting his friends down, like when he is running for homecoming king and Merton, or when he will hardly speak to Merton after catching Lori and Merton in a lip lock. But he has also been known to come through for his friends, like taking the blame for Lori when they break the window at The Hungry Bucket and helping Merton with his Lamaze techniques. In the yearbook, he was named Best Hair, Best Eyes, Best Buns, and Best Sense of Humor, much to Merton's chagrin. According to the pilot episode, his parents let him drive "the jeep", but he is never seen driving anything but Merton's hearse. Category:Mutated Category:Heroic Monsters Category:Elementals Category:Big Good Category:Teenagers Category:Male Category:Brutes Category:Wrestlers Category:Live Action Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Horror Heroes Category:Cursed Category:Neutral Good Category:Fighter Category:Monster Slayers Category:Protectors Category:False Antagonist Category:Comedy Heroes Category:Guardians Category:Victims